Beckett Carpenter
Beckett Charles Carpenter center Dauntless Representative |-|Etymology= Full Name beckett Charles Carpenter Pronunciation BEK-it CHAHR-əlz KAR-Pen-Ter Meaning "Stream, Brook" "Man" "Carriage Maker" The first name Beckett From an English surname which could derived from various sources, including from Middle English beke meaning "beak" or bekke meaning "stream, brook". The middle name Charles From the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word which meant "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic element hari meaning "army, warrior". The surname Carpenter, From the occupation, derived from Middle English carpentier (ultimately from Latin carpentarius meaning "carriage maker"). |-|Trivia= * He is one of the best fighters in his faction * He's extremely smart- He contemplated Erudite when his aptitude test came along * He loves running * He is really great under pressure |-|Relationships= |-|Photos= Beck1.jpg Beck2.png Beck3.jpg Beck4.png Beck5.jpg History Beckett Charles Carpenter is the father of Caprice Carpenter, Cassidy Carpenter, and Brennan Carpenter. He's also the husband of Alethea Carpenter, and is a Representative and leader of Dauntless. He was born to two Dauntless adults, and had always belonged in the Faction. He had scored Fifth at the end of his Training period along with other Dauntless initiates, and had been recruited higher into the Heirarchy, as a Representative of Dauntless. His life as an adult was pretty hectic. He had managed to balance his two worlds, between family and Work pretty well, and had given birth to his first daughter, whom they named Cassidy Cameron Carpenter, when the two lovers, him and Alethea, were only 20 years of age. This was one of the best days of his life, and coupled with the birth of his second daughter, Caprice Alythia, three years after Cass, and then a year after Capri, Brennan, he was a very happy man. He had tried giving his children as much attention as possible- he loves them to this very day. Even after both Cass and Capri had betrayed them by leaving them for other factions, Cass for their mortal enemies, Erudite, and Capri for the hippies, Amity. He's even prouder of his only son, Brennan, who is planning on staying in Dauntless when his Aptitude Test comes along. He's a spitting image of Beck. He has his hair an eyes, as well as his can-do attitude and brave demeanor. His daughters aren't any different, though while Cass had leaned more towards his Can-Do Attitude, his little Capri had leaned towards his brave demeanor, though she was always shy. He's extremely proud of all his children. He's dealt with the possible reason of them leaving- It could have been him, or how he treated them, or how much time he was spending away from them- but he loved them anyways, and truly wishes them the best. He's a bit more focused on his work nowadays. He spends as much time with Brennan and Alythia as he can, though it isn't very much considering how much people are attacking him for having not one, but two, transferred children. Personality Beck is extremely loyal- He's kind, and happy, and can be quite funny, but he's a serious worker, and is very dedicated. He loves boasting and runs his mouth sometimes. Because of this, he's gotten in more than one fight. It's even worse when he's drunk. Of course, he's also very stubborn and is known to tell people to screw off when they ask if he needs help. He's bright, and uses that to his advantage in a fight. When not fighting, he's very fun and active. He's an avid reader, and can be seen taking a run around the Faction's grounds. He can be seen as a cool guy if somebody catches him in a good mood- which is a lot of the time, as long as they ever bring up his daughters. Category:Dauntless Adult Category:Dauntless Category:Characters Category:Lissyboo Category:Name Starting With "B"